This invention relates to an endless chain used for a chain saw, and more particularly to an improved type of cutter links which form the endless chain.
In the last decade, there has been a remarkable improvement in the chain saw industry. One of the most developed types of chain saws has the endless chain which uses cutter links of a -shaped cross-section.
In the sawing operation by the above endless chain, the endless chain "cuts off" lumber.
In general, however, the "cutting off" requires a considerably greater cutting force compared with the "sawing off".
Such conventional chain saw is also provided with cutter teeth at long intervals along the endless chain so that the endless chain must be rotated at an extremely high speed necessitating a large-sized drive mechanism. The use of such large-sized drive mechanism inevitably increases the weight of the chain saw. Furthermore, such "cutting off" operation, in general, causes severe vibration so that woodcutters often suffer from "white hand" disease.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved-type of endless chain which can "saw off" lumber and accordingly can overcome the afore-mentioned defects of the conventional chain saw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved type of cutter links which can smoothly saw off lumber with minimum vibration of the chain saw.